


not fair

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, could be read as canon-verse or an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: this is just royality picnic fluff with the tiniest (and i mean tiniest) hint of angst at the very beginningwarnings: jokingly saying something is homophobia/transphobia, implied ptsd, panic, implied food mentions, kissing (one at the very end), playful arguing, one line of caps at the end, and possibly something else





	not fair

Roman slowly drifted into consciousness. His thoughts were still a bit fuzzy on the edges, but he didn’t mind as he felt the warm sunlight hitting his skin. He smiled, and--

Wait, _sunlight?!_ Roman _always_ slept with his curtains drawn, so feeling sunlight meant that he wasn’t in his bedroom.

Panicking, he scrabbled around next to him for his sword; his eyes flew open to assess the danger he would ultimately find himself in.

“Hey, hey, Roman, honey, calm down. It’s okay, sweetie. You’re alright.”

_Patton_.

Roman instantly stilled, blinking up at his boyfriend. Patton was haloed in brilliant yellow sunlight that made him look even more heavenly than usual. The sweet smile that graced his beautiful pink lips vanquished any of the anxiety that Roman had been feeling.

“You fell asleep on our picnic,” Patton explained. “I forgot that you didn’t like waking up in foreign environments, otherwise I wouldn’t have let you drift off...”

A gentle, warm feeling welled in Roman’s chest as he reached up to cup his boyfriend’s jaw. “Oh, mi amor, it’s alright.”

“I know, but I feel bad for forgetting. You looked so scared when you woke up.”

“Mistakes happen,” Roman said dismissively, sitting up. “Besides, I can’t blame you for being distracted by how beautiful I am when I sleep.”

Patton’s cheeks went hot pink, and he squeaked, “I was not!”

“Your face says otherwise, dearest.” Roman gently poked at the blush, which elicited a giggle out of Patton.

“Knock it off!”

“No.”

“Fine!” Patton huffed and turned away. “Then I won’t kiss you.”

Roman gasped. “You wouldn’t dare!”

His boyfriend gave him a challenging glare. “I would.”

“That’s unfair! This is _blatant_ homophobia AND transphobia!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“If I kiss you, will you be quiet?” Patton asked with a playfully annoyed sigh.

“Mmm, absolutely.”

With an intense eye roll, Patton leaned forward and connected their lips. Roman made a move to return the kiss, but Patton had already leaned away with a smirk.

“Done.”

“_THAT IS NOT FAIR!”_


End file.
